Chatons !
by Catirella
Summary: 13 à la maison, les joies d'être père et plein de farine partout dans la cuisine. Non les chatons ne sont pas Yaoi.


Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi dommage !

Pas de couples

**Avant tout, pas la peine de me dire pour les fautes d'orthographe de grammaire et d'accord, j'ai fait mon maximum et le correcteur sur Word ne peu pas plus pour moi. **

Chatons ! 

AC 196 fin févier.

Dans une des diverses maisons de Winner

La guerre faisait toujours rage dans les Colonies et sur Terre, mais aussi semble t'il dans la planque actuelle.

Quatre : DUO, IL FAUT QUE TU TROUVE UNE SOLUTION CELA NE PEUX PLUS DUR…

Quatre été tout rouge à force de crier et pourtant Quat-chan y criai pas souvent !

Duo : Mais Quatre ils sont tous petits.

Quatre : JE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR PREND TES RESPONSABILITER. TU ES LEUR PERE APRES TOUT.

Duo l'air tout penaud regard une partie de sa progéniture et souffle .

Il ne peux pas les abandonnés cela reviendrais à faire ce que ces parent avait fait pour lui et sa il en été hors de question.

Trowa qui passer pas là y mis sont grain de sel.

Trowa : Si tu avais fait plus attention au fréquentation de Cristal on en serait pas là !

Duo « Il pouvait pas rester ne mode silence, pas la peine d'en rajouter ».

Duo : Ouais, t'as raison j'aurais du demander à Mister Glaçon un emetteur que je lui aurai coller sur la truffe. « Pouff, il en fait une belle de truffe lui ».

Duo chope le chaton qui lui passe entre les jambes a ce moment là et le met sous le nez de Quatre.

Duo : Quatre regarde comme il est mignon Kittycat avec ces grand yeux bleu et ces belle moustache. Pour appugner ces belle paroles le chaton ce mais à ronronner.

La coler de Quatre retombe un peu. C'est vrai que ce chaton tous blanc avec ces grand yeux bleu etait mimi comme tout.

Quatre : Duo !

Duo : Quatre !

Quatre : Pourquoi ce chaton à un nom de fille ?

Duo : Ben comme pour moi il ressemble à un ange comme toi et que des fois je t'appelle Kitchan, j'ai voulu lui donner une petit nom proche tu tiens. Et Duo lui fis un de ces plus beau sourire.

Quatre «je vais craquer il ne faut pas, il est trop mignon, je craque ». prend le chaton des mains de Duo et lui fait pleins de papouilles.

Trowa toujours présent sens un truc sur son pied et regard ce qui en est la cause. La vision du chaton brun aux yeux vert qui le fixer avec ces deux pattes avant sur son pied droit le fit rigoler.

Si le chaton baptisé pas Duo Kitty ne semblait pas avoir de trace de son méfait celui la par contre ne pouvais pas le cacher. Le chaton etait plus blanc que bun vue la farine qu'il avait sur son pelage. Trocat nom stupide donner pas un certain natté ce mis à jouer avec son lacet de chaussure et tirée dessu de toute ces force.

Duo trouvant bizarre de Trowa rigole regarde dans la même direction que celui-ci et compris qu'un autres de ces chatons fessai des siennes.

Duo : Sorry, Trowa !

Trowa : Pas grave. Malgrer son nom stupide c'est mon préférer de la porter.

Duo : Je peux vous laisser ces deux là je dois retrouver les autres ?

Quatre et Trowa : Hm, Hm ….

Duo on va prendre ça pour un oui et il sort de la cuisine qui été toujours dans aussi blanche qu'a son entrée 10 minutes plus tôt. Moralité ne jamais laisser un paquet de farine mal fermer sur un plan de travail.

Salon, tient que fait Feifei. Oh ba sa alors ! Duo en reste bouche bée. Wufei en train de jouer avec les deux seul onnas de la porter à savoir Léacat et Meicat . Mais ou est passer Feicat ? Ouf il est là !

Wufei : FEICAT BAKA DE CHAT ARRETE DE ME ORDRE LES ORETEILS.

Duo « bon je crois que je vais m'eclipser pour aller voir à l'étage il en manque encore deux ». Et sans faire de bruit, mission difficile Duo grimpe des escalier deux par deux. Première chambre et salle de bien , rien. Deuxième chambre et salle de bain toujours rien. Oh mon dieux ils les à tuer. Duo se precipite dans la chambre qu'il partage avec heero et setale de lous son long dès sont entré.

Les deux chatons sursaute et ne manque pas de planter leurs petites griffes dans la chair d'Heero.

Heero : BAKA !

Duo : Relève la tête et au vision de mais rêve voir son fantasme vivant sur son lit avec les deux chatons sur ces genoux avec les poils eriser et un Heero qui fait la grimace.

Heero : Si tu ranger tes affaires de temps en temps ce genre d'incident n'arriverait pas.

Duo « il sais parler ! ».

Duo : Ils sont pas recouver de farine ces deux là ?

Heero : Je comprend mieux les hurlement de Quatre. Tes fauves on encore frapper.

Duo : Vouiii, juste deux pour une fois. Avec un grand sourire innocant.

Puis sans réféchir Duo cria :OU EST CRISTAL ?

Heero : Ne panique pas. Regarde mon lit.

Duo tourne la tête est voir rouler en boule sa chatte de deux ans qui dort en silence.

Duo : Elle a même pas bouger quand je suis tomber ! Se relevant d'un coup. Elle doit être malade Sally, non, un vétérinaire, non je veux pas qu'elle meure. Et il retombe à genoux avec les larmes qui point à ces yeux.

Heero lèves les yeux au ciel et prend les deux chaton dans ces bras, puis s'approche de Duo.

Il fui met Heecat et Démocat dans les bras et lui ebourife les cheveux.

Heero : Baka, ta chatte a du avoir une nuit mouvement voilà tout. « j'aurai bien aimé être à sa place moi».

Duo « de quoi il parle ! Shit… ». Duo fronce les sourciles.

Duo : CRISTAL je te previens si jamais tu as, si jamais tu as, gr…….. il est hord de question que je soit le père cette fois si.

Démocat en profite pour choper la natte et jouer avec en donnant des coups de patte dedant.

Heero pense qu'il à bien choisi le nom de celui-là et ne regrette pas d'avoir menacé Duo de privation de chocolat pour une durée indéterminé, si le chaton noir au yeux tirant sur le violet ne s'appeler pas Démocat car il été comme Duo. Sage uniquement quand il dormait.

_Fini_

_Je sais les noms des chatons sont débiles, j'ai pas trouver mieux. Vous avez vu Feifei il est tout gentil avec les fifille. _

_Ne pas tuer l'auteur mon Chat qui est une chatte à besoin de moi (uniquement pour la bouffe et la caisse)._


End file.
